


Caleb Brewster vs Lafayette's Eyebrows

by Marsbarss



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb being Caleb, Caleb is kind of a dick but he doesnt mean it, Chemistry class gone wrong, M/M, based on an rp, poor Lafayette, pyromaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsbarss/pseuds/Marsbarss
Summary: Letting the infamous Caleb Brewster anywhere near a chemistry class was a bad idea, but Lafayette being the saint he is wan't to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.He was horribly betrayed.





	Caleb Brewster vs Lafayette's Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like midnight while I was half asleep so it's short but here ya go. A little something based on an rp event.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> -Mars

In retrospect, allowing Caleb Brewster anywhere near a Chemistry class probably was not a very smart idea. 

Since he was young, Caleb had a penchant for causing and getting into trouble, not to mention a case of pyromania. So when Lafayette found himself partnered with Caleb for their latest experiment, he really shouldn’t have expected anything but chaos and a probable fire.

He wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt however, so he held no objections and smiled cheerily at Caleb.

“This will be fun, no? Our first experiment this year!”  
Lafayette mused with his usual enthusiasm and brightness that made him lovely to be around at all times.

“Hell yeah. Let’s get started.” Caleb smirked and turned on the bunsen burner, barely glancing over the paper that held the instructions. 

They were supposed to be creating a specific chemical reaction using the provided materials, something about it was important or some shit. Caleb hadn’t paid attention to the lecture. He was too excited for some hands on work. He swirled the liquid in one of the test tubes around and hummed, before nonchalantly beginning to mix and experiment all on his own.

Lafayette’s expression quickly turned from innocent joy to a look of fear. “Caleb! Follow the instructions, it’s not safe to just play around with chemicals.” He scolded, eyes flicking across the classroom at the other students. When he looked back at Caleb, the shorter male had somehow found more chemicals and was playing with them too. 

“I know what I’m doing, Laffy! Calm down.” Caleb just grinned. He fiddled around with the lab instruments, working faster as he took advantage of their teacher being distracted by a phone call.

Caleb must have miscalculated something because the chemicals became volatile much quicker and stronger than he expected. His dark eyes widened and he ducked for cover. “Abort mission! Laffy, you might want to duck!”

An explosion rocked table six, and Lafayette gave out an undignified screech, falling backwards off of his lab stool and whining as he hit the tiled floor, his face feeling burnt.

The fire alarm was triggered within seconds and the sprinklers at the ceiling activated, putting out the fire at table six and leaving the rest of the class scared and confused.

Across the room, the teacher fumed “Brewster! Office, right now young man!” 

Beside Lafayette, Caleb was cackling like a hyena, thoroughly enjoying what he’d caused and wheezing from the laughter that racked his body. “My god, Laffy are you okay? That was more intense than I intended!” Caleb pulled himself to his feet and helped his French friend up, his laughter dying down, until he saw the other’s face. “Holy shite.”

Lafayette furrowed his brow in clear confusion “What?”

“Your eyebrows! They’re gone, man!” Caleb chuckled, though he immediately wished he hadn’t when he saw how Lafayette’s face twisted.

The other student gasped and glared. “Brewster, your days are numbered!” He covered his nonexistent brows, which he could feel, indeed were burnt off, and ran out of the room and directly to the restroom. He looked in the mirror and frowned softly, huffing. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Benjamin.

Laffy 11:34 am: I am going to kill Caleb I swear >:((((

Bennyboy 11:35 Am: What did he do this time? 

Laffy 11: 35 am: He burnt my eyebrows off!!!! I look hideous D’:

Bennyboy 11:36 am: Jeez, okay, guessing he’s the reason the fire alarm is giving me a migraine. Want me to hit him when I see him?

Laffy 11:37 am: pls

Benny 11:37 am: no problem

Benjamin sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket, rubbing his temples as the deafening sound of the fire alarm drilled into his head. He tried not to think of the fact that his intended career choice in the future would involve listening to the blasted devices until he was old.

Another notification tone, likely Caleb, offered a distraction from the aching in his head.

Bearded Wonder 11:39 am: I just got suspended for blowing up Mr. Hewlett’s room

Bennyboy 11:39 am: You are an idiot, Caleb

Bearded Wonder 11:40 am: And you’re sexy, what of it? 

Bennyboy 11:41 am: Laf is going to kill you, you know. 

Bearded Wonder 11:41 am: Who could ever harm a cute face like this?

Bennyboy 11:42 am: You’re pushing it, Brewster  
Bearded Wonder 11:42 am: Hey I told him to duck, he has slow reflexes. I’m sure he’ll get over it.

Bennyboy 11:42 am: Apologize, preferably before he kills you. You know he can be vicious

Bearded Wonder 11:43 am: Laf? Vicious? Since when. Couldn’t hurt a fly

Bennyboy 11:43 am: Famous last words

Later that day, Lafayette showed up to the gang’s normal hangout spot with the thirst for vengeance and all he needed to do was look at Abraham and Benjamin for them to step aside and point out where Caleb was nearby fiddling with a small wood carving.

The Frenchman stomped over, his brows now drawn on with makeup, and grabbed Caleb by the collar. Caleb gulped and threw his hands up.

“Heyy Laffy. Look, I’m sorry about your brows, it was an accident!”

 

“An accident! I’m going to have to draw them on for the foreseeable future!” Lafayette huffed in annoyance. He wasn't unskilled with makeup however he very much loved his eyebrows the way they were and Caleb’s little makeover was not appreciated.

Then with all the anger he could muster, Lafayette let go of his grip of Caleb’s collar, and crossed his arms. “You owe me. One favor, my terms, you can’t refuse. I’ll collect it when I need it.”

Caleb sighed in defeat. “Okay okay, fair enough.” He looked back up at Lafayette, and at his drawn on eyebrows and couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

Lafayette groaned and flushed in embarrassment for the state of his eyebrows, shooting another glare at Caleb before walking over and plopping down beside Abraham who patted his back comfortingly. 

 

Lafayette muttered something along the lines of “My poor eyebrows!” and Abraham nodded and hugged the other to which the sad Frenchman responded with returning the hug.

Across the room, Benjamin gave Caleb a light punch to the arm. Caleb pulled back with a whine, looking offended. “I promised Laf I’d hit you as pay back.”

“Arse, that hurt.”

Benjamin rolled his eyes and leaned in to peck Caleb on the cheek almost mockingly before asking, “All right you big baby, better?”

Caleb snorted and threw one arm around Benjamin, leaning in close and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. “Well now I feel a lot better.” He beamed before letting out a hearty laugh.


End file.
